


Beautiful Moments

by squibby



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, alec is so cute and smitten, also they watch queer eye, idk if magnus wears lipgloss or highlight but in my world he does, it gets steamy for like 5 seconds, magnus is a makeup god, soft touches, with all the angst in the show rn i needed to write something soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squibby/pseuds/squibby
Summary: Alec becomes curious at how Magnus does his makeup so perfectly.





	Beautiful Moments

Magnus was curled in the corner of the couch of their loft, leaning on the arm of it, a martini in one hand, the other open and waiting for his Alec. Alec dragged the comforter from their bed (despite Magnus’s protests) to the couch and plopped down next to his boyfriend. Magnus had netflix open and insisted on watching some show called “Queer eye”. Alec thought it sounded pretty cool, so he wouldn't whine through the whole show this time. Alec threw some of the blanket over the warlock and rested his head on Magnus’s shoulder, sighing happily as the other put his hand on Alec’s knee, doing small stokes with his thumb. Alec felt the stress of his day melt into the sofa as he reached to place his hand on top of the one on his knee, gripping gently until Magnus laced their fingers together. The show was alright, Alec thought, but mostly he enjoyed this time with Magnus. This calm moment of just relaxing and not saying anything and listening to the sound of his love sipping and chuckling every so often when something funny happened on the show. Shadowhunters didn’t get very many moments like this and Alec cherished it, wholeheartedly. 

 

The show played out and Alec was secretly getting pretty into it. The most noticeable character was one named Jon, who did hair and makeup. Alec was amazed at how he knew just by looking at someone what makeup and hairstyle would suit them. He, admittingly, wasn’t very fashionable and he could never imagine wearing makeup. Something struck his curiosity as he watched the man put green looking paste on the other man’s cheeks. “Hey, Magnus.” The older downed the last of his drink and set it on the table beside him. “Hmm?” he asked, sounding just a little sleepy. Alec wanted to coo at him, but he had questions to be answered. “How is it that you...” He paused, gesturing to the his sparkly eyelids and glowy cheeks “Do... that...exactly.” Magnus smiled fondly and ran his fingers through the shadowhunter’s hair. “Well... this-” he mimicked, using exaggerated hand motions. “-Is the result of a ‘certain someone’ not letting me out of bed so i had to use magic to get ready this morning.” He said, continuing to caress the lovely hair on that sweet, adorable man’s head. 

 

Alec looked at him, his eyes sparkling as he appreciated the glowy highlight and the black smokey eyeshadow. “It’s pretty impressive though. I know i’ve complimented it before but wow. What’s the stuff you put on your cheeks called again?” He runs his fingers over the product on Magnus’s cheeks, absentmindedly. If anyone else had done this Magnus would probably fling them into his bookshelf but since it was his Alec and the touch felt so soothing, he let it slide. “It’s called highlight. I’ve been using it for centuries but, for some reason, it’s gained popularity now.” He says, a little pettily and rests his hand on Alec’s cheek. Alec wipes his fingertips on his jeans, staining them with glittery powder, and continues admiring his boyfriend’s makeup skills. Magnus almost scolds him for the heinous act but gets distracted by the fluttery feeling in his stomach, as his boyfriend now gently puts his thumb over his bottom lip, and strokes there. It’s more or less rubbing the lip gloss off his lips but it still leaves him a little breathless. He’s smooshing his lips a little now and Magnus giggles, leaning in closer to wrap his arms around Alec’s neck, Alec continues stroking those pretty lips.

“Alexander.” he mumbles, under Alec’s thumb. Alec moves his thumb down to let the warlock speak. “Not that i don’t love this attention because, believe me, i do-” He says, eyes roaming down Alec as he speaks. “-But why the sudden interest? Also, i told you, i used magic to do my makeup this morning. Give credit where it’s due.” He twirls his fingers for a moment letting the blue hue of his magic glow in his fingertips, and puts his arm back around Alec. Alec leans in closer. “Everything about you is interesting.” He says, as if it’s an obvious statement. Magnus responds by connecting their lips, sighing into the kiss. They stay like this for a while, lips moving together gently. Alec sucked on Magnus’s lip and tugged onto the warlocks hair, deepening the kiss. “It looks good smudged too.” He whispered, the last word barely got out, as Magnus was already pulling him back in. 

The next morning Alec made sure to watch his boyfriend’s entire makeup routine, studying every single step. He watched Magnus use “contour” and “concealer”, asking what the name of each product was and even let Magnus put a little natural looking eyeshadow and foundation on him. Alec thought it was a little uncomfortable and the makeup smelt like plastic, but being like this, with Magnus pressed so close to him, focusing completely on him. he really didn’t mind much.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I love the idea of Alec being curious by makeup so i wrote this. (also oof after this weeks angst i needed this) im still working up the courage to write smutt. As always, your thoughts and criticism is welcome! xx


End file.
